Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/7 September 2017
05:41 i can understand a little bit 05:42 you use google traductor and fine 05:42 anyway goodbye Dadaw 05:42 follow me on twitter and tweet me 05:43 https://twitter.com/gaturinosi/status/873926762215989252 you do have a potentioniel only need to learn how to bold outlines and you will improve 05:43 following you now BTW 05:43 BYE 05:43 and suscribe to my channel if you want 06:16 HI 06:16 Held on to shift for too long 06:23 Gello 06:23 Upload a new video but its a WIP 06:24 i think I should start watching Star and the Forces of Evil 06:26 *Vs the 06:28 I still need to film a video 06:29 k 06:29 500 subscribers 06:29 the only views are from friends/family members xd 06:57 Congrats 06:57 Sorry, was having dinner 07:02 about what xd 07:02 k 07:05 Hey. 07:05 Sup 07:06 where's Shiva? 07:06 At hospital. 07:06 He will return tomorrow. 07:06 Or in a half an hour. 07:08 He is suspected to have diabetes. 07:08 Hi 07:08 I'm sorry to hear that 07:08 I hope he is okay 07:08 *he will be okay 07:08 Sorry if i'm away a bit, i'm writing a novel 07:08 k 07:09 **and he will be okay 07:09 I hope so too, I'm so worried about him. 07:09 he is a good friend 07:09 What novel are you writing? 07:10 Yes, he is. 07:10 I am working on a comics took a brake until saturday 07:11 I saw your comic, looks good. Shiva wants to read the second issue, I would not refuse to do so too, I'm interested. 07:12 thanks, his customs here are aweosome too btw have you seen them? 07:13 I saw them, even took part in one. 07:13 Second Quest of LEGO Multiverse 07:13 yeah noticed that 07:14 I think, he'll be mad, if he ever hears your opinion about his customs. 07:15 I said they are awesome 07:15 is that bad? 07:15 He left our house a few minutes ago, I began worrying even before he left. 07:15 By mad, I meant extremely glad. 07:16 It's set in the 1960s (the novel) 07:16 A man is being blackmailed by a New York Police Sergeant 07:16 From the NYPD's 25th Police Precinct 07:18 Ah, seems interesting. 07:18 Good luck 07:18 (I said that before when you first told me but I whould like to say it again) 07:19 You're writing it in Microsoft Word, right (or some other program)? 07:19 If so, would you leave a link for us to download it? 07:20 Me and my husband would read your novel. 07:22 btw tell Shiva that there's a planned big animation for LINK but it depend on how I will improve with stuff like music and Digital drawings (as a replacement for last issue on VOL 1 but there will be an issue about that) 07:23 BTW Lav if you finnish this in the close time, we need to choose here for english class an article or a story and tell about it so I might do on your novel 07:23 Yea, MS Word 07:23 Great 07:23 I'll tell him. 07:23 Oh my, I never saw his first custom until now. 07:24 Perhaps one day, i'll write a novel and publish it but for now I just write them as a hobby, it helps me to improve my writing skills 07:25 that's how you start everything, you need it to be your hobby something you like 07:25 The best job is a well-paid hobby. 07:26 like my drawings, before they were a hobby for me I was rarly improving and look at them now when they became a hobby, they are improving really fast 07:26 hope you will succeed with that in your future 07:30 If my husband would get money for writing his customs… 07:31 yeah 07:31 he should go work for LEGO as an Idea Giver 07:33 I know, but he doesn't go there for unknown reasons. 07:34 He should also add his Fantasia and Fantasia II to LGU. 07:34 I don't know, why they are not there. 07:36 He also has a notebook with his custom ideas. 07:36 cool, I also had anotebook with ideas 07:40 I peeked there, and there was nothing about his first custom ever. 07:40 (Fantasia). 07:40 However, I saw some cancelled ideas. 07:41 Kingdoms, for example. 07:41 Castle III. 07:42 He wrote some parts of the plot, but abandoned that. 07:45 Oh 07:46 How many ideas did he cancel 07:47 IDK 07:48 I mean, I saw how many there were cancelled. 07:49 It could be great to have it here, but he just left it unfinished. 07:51 How is everyone? 07:51 I'm worried about my husband. 07:52 I can't be okay right now. 07:53 i am fine but worried about shiva 07:53 I told him not to eat so many. 07:54 Especially sugar. 07:54 Yea 07:58 If he doesn't phone me soon, I'll start crying. 07:58 Because I can't do anything with this. 08:00 Oh, he has phoned. 08:00 I'm sure he'll be fine 08:03 Okay, what have I heard from him: 08:03 «♪Time is going by 08:03 So much faster than I 08:04 And I'm starting to regret not telling this to you 08:04 You've never gonna be alone 08:04 From this moment on♪ 08:05 The time has come» 08:05 How can't I be worried? 08:11 He said that? 08:11 08:11 Yes. 08:11 At first, he sang 08:12 It was a song «Never Gonna be Alone». 08:12 Oh 08:12 Then he said «the time has come» and turned off. 08:13 I hate, when he makes me worry about him, while he is safe. 08:13 Or, at least, there's a hope. 08:16 I'll leave in order to calm down. 08:26 I'm okay now. 08:26 Where is Dadaw? 2017 09 07